Lunch Break
by GypsyGirl098
Summary: Sandy comes in to eat lunch with Spongebob at the Krusty Krab, and Mr. Krabbs and Squidward observe. The pairing is SpongebobxSandy, but it's not real heavy. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Spongebob Squarepants. **

**Hey, this is one of my newer interests. xD Sorry I haven't posted a lot, I've been really busy with a original writing project. Anyway, I thought this was a cute couple. SpongebobxSandy ahoy!! (and no flaming) **

"Order up!" Spongebob yelled to the pessimistic squid behind the cash register. Squidward sighed, and looked up from his magazine for just a second, to grab the order. He gave it to the customer as he set the payment on the counter; the Krusty Krab hadn't been very busy today, though it was almost the lunch hour.

Minutes later, a familiar face walked in. "Howdy Squidward!" a miss Sandy Cheeks said cheerfully, Squidward paid no mind, but Spongebob waved from the window behind him. "Hey Sandy!" he chirped, "I'm going on my break, you want me to make us a couple of patties?" Just then, Mr. Krabbs burst out of his office. "_**Break!**_**"** he shouted, running past Sandy (not bothering to notice her) and into the kitchen. "Spongebob! Who said ye could be going on a break, boy?" he questioned angrily. Spongebob didn't move away from the widow, but did turn his head to his boss. "But, Mr. Krabbs! I just thought that I could have lunch with Sandy today is all." He answered innocently. Mr. Krabbs peeked in the window, now seeing Sandy, who waved. He looked back to Spongebob, then smiled, and slapped his back with one of his claws. "Well, of course you can have a break, then. Heh heh." He squinted, "but make it short!" Spongebob smiled big and brought a tray with two Krabby Patties on it to a table, where Sandy sat.

Mr. Krabbs leaned against the counter where the cash register was, and smiled. He examined the squirrel and sponge eating lunch together and almost chuckled. He glanced at Squidward and coughed, looking for his attention. No such luck, Squidward was too absorbed in his magazine. Mr. Krabbs coughed casually again, with yet again no response from Squidward. Mr. Krabbs coughed louder, and snatched the magazine out of Squidwards tentacles. "Hey!" he shouted, Mr. Krabbs pointed to the table were Spongebob and Sandy sat. Squidward rubbed his head, "What?" he asked, then gasped, "Why does Spongebob get a break? We are not even that-"

"Not that!" Mr. Krabbs interrupted Squidward's whining. He pointed to Spongebob, then Sandy, then he circled them with his claw. Squidward thought for a moment, and looked at Mr. Krabbs again, "Oh, I see. You don't think?" he smiled. Mr. Krabbs shrugged, "You do know who were talking about here, right? Spongebob? I don't even think he knows what the word 'love' means." Squidward mocked.

"It doesn't have to be love, I just think that the boy might just have a strong liking to the lass is all." Mr. Krabbs argued. "Well, he's doing a terrible job of hinting it off to her ." Squidward said plainly, staring at the two laughing and awkwardly flirting. "I don't know, he can be awfully concerned about 'er at times, and the two do spend lots of time together." Mr. Krabbs elbowed Squidward. Squidward rolled his eyes then saw Sandy show Spongebob something with her hands, possibly a karate move. "Well, this could be a great opportunity to make fun of him. Because there's absolutely no way she'd go for him." Squidward snorted, Mr. Krabbs squinted. "Are ya blind, lad? She would go after him in a heartbeat!"

"Would not."

"So."

"Not."

"So!"

"Not."

"**Do you not see the romantic tension over there!? They both 'av got it bad for for eachother!!**" Mr. Krabbs shouted in frustration, silencing Squidward. He winced and dared to look over at the table were Spongebob and Sandy were. Luckily, when he did, they were gone…but instead they were two feet away from Mr. Krabbs throwing away trash. "Who's got it bad for who?" Sandy growled, face turning red, Spongebob looked as if he were daydreaming. "Uh-heh heh, sorry that was-uh-kind of…loud?" Mr. Krabbs muttered, sweat beads forming on the back of his neck. Squidward just laughed, and went back to his magazine. "Anyway," the southern squirrel turned to Spongebob, "I'll see ya'll later, and thanks for grabbing a bite with me today, Spongebob!" he smiled and headed toward the kitchen. "I could eat lunch with you anytime Sandy." He said. With that, Sandy waved and left, and Spongebob went back to the kitchen.

"_**Awww**_, now wasn't that sweet." Squidward said, leaning into the kitchen window. Spongebob blushed a bit, and laughed nervously. Mr. Krabbs walked back into his office, _I should give that boy lunch breaks more often._ He thought, then smiled and laughed.


End file.
